


Harmless like a bunny

by meanddoves



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, Awesome Bombur, Awesome Dwalin, Blood, Caring Reader, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Thorin, Hot Chocolate, LITERALLY, Rebuilding Erebor, Thorin Has a Bad Day, Thorin Has a Crush, Thorin Is Not Amused, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin Isn't Always an Asshole, Thorin Oakenshield Is a Disaster, Thorin Oakenshield Is a Dork, Thorin has a sweet tooth, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of blood but don't worry, because Thorin is not an athlete, bombur is a little shit, hot chocolate fixes everything, thorin trying to be polite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanddoves/pseuds/meanddoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin was a grown man and he could manage things. However, you were quite shocked when Thorin finally came to the dining room. His nose, beard and even his neck were covered with blood which was dripping through his fingers onto his tunic.<br/>“Won’t anyone fucking help me?!” Thorin’s angry yell muffled by his hands made Oin ran to him with the first thing he grabbed – a tablecloth he was about to put on the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmless like a bunny

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters ar mine.

“Dinner!” Bombur’s voice was resonating all over the mountain. You were examining the cookbooks in the library you had in your room, not so patiently waiting for Bombur’s calling. Actually, you were starving, so you swung your door open and ran down the hallway to the provisional dining table you, Dwalin and Bofur made. You haven’t noticed a painful howl behind the opened door. It was the usually majestic Thorin. He was heading to the dinner as well, but couldn’t dodge the door you opened so unexpectedly. The door hit him with strength he didn’t know you could have and smacked him in the nose. He crouched and cursed angrily as his nose started to bleed unstoppably and the tears of pain rolled down his face. He checked his pockets harshly, but couldn’t find any handkerchief. He held his bleeding nose with his hands carefully, so he wouldn’t make mess and half blinded by the tears and pain continued his way to the dining room.  
“Where’s Thorin?” you asked Balin. Everyone was by the table, some pouring the soup into their bowls, others just chatting by their drinks.  
“I don’t know. He may fell asleep. He deserves some rest, after all,” the dwarf smiled at you and sipped from his glass. You didn’t bother with it anymore, Thorin was a grown man and he could manage things. However, you were quite shocked when Thorin finally came to the dining room. His nose, beard and even his neck were covered with blood which was dripping through his fingers onto his tunic. The dwarves froze from the shock as well.  
“Won’t anyone fucking help me?!” Thorin’s angry yell muffled by his hands made Oin ran to him with the first thing he grabbed – a tablecloth he was about to put on the table. Thorin wiped his hands quickly and pushed it under his nose to stop the bleeding while glaring at you angrily.  
“Why is he staring at me like that? What have I done?” you asked Dwalin, who seemed to be entertained by this whole scene.  
“I’m afraid that you might have caused this, well, let’s say, situation, Y/N,” chuckled Dwalin to ease the pressure in the room. He, after all, was Thorin’s good friend and had done worse things than just a nosebleed to him.  
“Y/N,” growled Thorin as he sat down by the table. You squeaked in response and looked at him, your eyes full of fright. He clenched his jaw - he seemed to be having an inner fight with himself. You were expecting him to burst out and shout but he just pierced you with his glare and really politely, although you could clearly see him struggling, said: “next time you’d be opening door, please open them slowly.”  
He frowned in concern for a second.  
“Please,” he added, just to make himself sure he was polite enough.  
The whole company started to squirm; they were trying to hide their laughter. Dwalin’s shoulders started to shake uncontrollably, but he didn’t make a sound. The laughter was spreading like a disease and you did your best to keep your self control. Thorin glared at his friends angrily but not even his glare could hold them stern.  
“Umm, yes. I’m really sorry,” you blushed and hid your smile with your hand.  
***  
For the rest of the evening you felt terrible. You wanted to apologise to Thorin in a normal way, not while hiding your laughter. However, he went to his chambers as soon as he finished his soup he was trying to eat while holding the tablecloth under his nose. You thought that maybe a cup of hot chocolate could cheer you up a bit so you went to the kitchen to make one.  
“Hello Y/N, can I help you with something?” asked Bombur when you appeared in the door.  
“Can you please tell me where the chocolate is?” you sighed and sat down by the old table.  
Bombur disappeared in the pantry and after a moment he came back with various kinds of chocolate.  
“You are still worried about what happened, aren’t you?” Bombur caressed your shoulder to comfort you.  
“Yeah, I want to apologise properly to Thorin,” you looked desperately at the dwarf.   
“Why don’t you make him a nice warm cup of chocolate?” suggested Bombur.  
“To be honest, I wanted to make it for me, but maybe you’re right,” you smiled at him.  
“Can I tell you a secret?” asked the dwarf slyly.  
You nodded and shifted closer to him.  
“Thorin has a secret sweet tooth. He had often come here to have a cookie or a cup of hot chocolate but he doesn’t want anyone except me to know it. So you can make one cup for yourself and one for him. I’m quite sure he wouldn’t refuse,” Bumbur winked at you in a conniving way and you smiled at that idea. Then you got to the work. After just ten minutes you had two beautifully smelling warm drinks and enough courage to visit Thorin in his chambers.  
***  
You did your best not to pour the hot drink on the floor as you were carefully heading towards the royal’s chambers. You stepped in front of his door and knocked quietly. No response. You knocked again, this time a bit louder. You heard muffled steps coming to the door. Thorin opened the door slowly; he was holding a new clean handkerchief under his nose, almost not bleeding at all. However, he was still covered with blood; he didn’t even change his dirty tunic.  
“You came to knock me down again?” he asked bitterly.  
“No,” you said, feeling guilty again, “I was wondering whether you’d like a cup of hot chocolate.”  
Thorin seemed to freeze for a second, you could see that he really wanted to send you away, but he wanted the chocolate more because he let you in.   
“Have a seat,” he motioned to two armchairs by the fireplace and you sat down and gave him one cup. You sipped from your cup and relaxed a bit.  
“It’s good,” noted Thorin after he tasted it. You swore that you even saw a small hint of a smile on his lips redder that normally.  
“Thank you. I wanted to make up for that nosebleed,” you admitted.  
“Then you certainly did,” smiled the dwarf. The grumpiness was slowly leaving him as he was sipping from the drink, small twinkles in his eyes, just like a child eating a candy.You thought that it would be the right time to apologise.  
“I’m really sorry for-“  
“Stop it,” Thorin took your hand into his to cut you off, “don’t worry about it anymore. I’m sure you wouldn’t hurt me on purpose. And I was overreacting a bit. I’ve been through worse... you can’t compare yourself to Dwalin. That idiot almost cut my ear off and that was one of the more modest things he did.”  
“But he certainly didn’t knock you down with door,” you chuckled. Why was he holding your hand so long?  
“No, he didn’t,” admitted Thorin with laughter.  
You were sitting there silently and enjoying your drinks. Thorin had to drink it really carefully, so it wouldn’t taste like blood, but he seemed to manage it.  
“How’s your nose doing?” you asked after you finished your cup and stood up to go.  
“It hurts but doesn’t bleed as much as it did before unless I touch it carelessly,” Thorin smirked at the dirty tablecloth thrown in the corner of his room.  
“I hope it isn’t broken,” you frowned in concern as you stepped closer to him to have a better look.  
“No, you’d have to hit me harder to break it,” laughed Thorin and caressed your shoulder to comfort you because when he mentioned that incident you were ashamed of, you went completely pale.  
“You’re going yet?” wondered the dwarf.  
“Yeah, I have to take these cups to the kitchen,” you smiled and took the cup Thorin gave you. Your fingers touched for a second and he rubbed you hand with his palm. You avoided the eye contact because you went from pale to burning red in a second.  
“I’m going to open the door so you’d better move aside,” you joked and opened the door really slowly and stood in the doorway.  
“You see, I knew that you are harmless,” said Thorin, held your chin up so you were looking right into his light blue eyes and rubbed his lips against your lips. He deepened the kiss but somehow brushed his nose against yours.  
“Ouch,” sighed Thorin and pulled away.  
“I’m sorry-“he stopped your words by kissing you again, this time he shifted to side so your noses weren’t touching. After a while you pulled away and looked at him. He smiled at you and stroked your cheek with the back of his hand.  
“You’re still sure that I’m harmless?” you asked shyly, yet with a hint of amusement.  
“Like a bunny,” he winked at you and let you go back to the kitchen.  
***  
“Did that hot chocolate work?” asked curious Bombur when he heard your steps.  
“You can just guess,” you responded with a wide smile and two empty cups.  
“Oh, I don’t need to guess,” the dwarf started to laugh uncontrollably, “look into the mirror.”  
You put the cups on the table and turned to look at yourself. Your cheeks, nose and chin were stained with blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes, feel free to comment and leave kudos. Hope you enjoed it.


End file.
